


The real Wicked Weasley

by atheandra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Ritual, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Grieving George Weasley, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, POV Harry Potter, Poor Arthur, Sad Story, Sweet Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheandra/pseuds/atheandra
Summary: After James birth, Harry realized his life wasn't what it was meant to be. He hopes he can correct the unfortunate actions of others before he lost everything.





	The real Wicked Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously this story is sad, talks about death and manipulation, but also Love whether it's familial love or romantic love. It is really angsty too. 
> 
> Also WARNING MENTION OF SUICIDAL THOUGHTS!!! Just mentioned in a sentence though...

It was the full moon. Harry barely noticed that sort of thing when Remus was still alive and now, he was acutely aware of the moon’s phase, just like he spotted every dog since Sirius went through the veil, or how every laughter reminded him of Fred, well the twins in general, but Fred was gone, and he couldn’t help but imagine how he would react to this prank or that joke. Soon, his wife would be dead too, and although he was pretty happy about it after all she did, he couldn’t help but wonder what would trigger a memory of her once she passed. 

As he was holding James closely, he thought back to what went on over the last few months, over the last year, if they were to be believed. For Harry, it started only two months ago, the day James was born, there was so much blood, the healers thought he would die, but they saved him, only the trauma freed him from a deep curse embedded in his brain. The healers and the Unspeakable were necessary to find out what happened to him. 

An old ritual was done on him, requiring his blood, his hair, but also for him to ingest Amorentia. The Unspeakables, and the Aurors investigating told him the ritual fell out of favors when the Imperius Curse was created as it controls the mind in a similar way while being easier to perform, needing no preparation, not potions, it was immediate and left no trace. Harry wasn’t surprised, the Imperius had no effect on him, and his Lordship ring protected him from Love Potion, for anyone to get what they wanted from him, they’d had to use this ritual.

He was going to go to Gringotts, have Griphook find some way to protect him. 

Back to Ginny, a month after the Final Battle, their engagement was announced in the Daily Prophet. Everyone all around the Wizarding World celebrated the good news, their ‘Savior’ was going to marry a young witch, and soon he would have an heir. Well, really, they would celebrate anything these days, happy to not be ruled by a Dark Lord, but, as Kingsley told Harry, seeing him move on to a happy life was giving them hope for the future. 

The engagement had been short, Molly only needed a month to organize everything, Minerva agreed for the ceremony to be hosted at Hogwarts, the House Elves cooked, all Ginny and Harry had to do was invite people. Harry let Molly decide everything, she seemed content in her tasks, and she needed it after Fred’s death, the engagement brought her out of her grief and Harry was happy about it. Though it seemed to depress George intensely, the closer they were to the wedding, the deeper he fell, he wasn’t even present for the ceremony, and no one saw him afterward. When his brothers went to check on him they found the shop closed, the flat above emptied, it took Charlie weeks to find him, in Lyon, trying to build a life and open a new shop in Avenue Flamel.

When the Daily Prophet announced the beginning of a long worldwide trip for the newly married couple only a week after the ceremony, people were disappointed, hoping to see little Potters running around soon, and feeling like it would only delay a possible pregnancy. What they didn’t know, what Harry hadn’t known, was that they came back from their travels just in time for James’ birth. They didn’t see or visit with anyone while they were away, the only time they had news about the Weasleys was when a letter would find them. Harry only had hazy memories of that time. When asked, he couldn’t tell the Aurors where they went or what they visited, not past the house they always seemed to come back to, it was the only memory he had of the last few months. 

As it turned out, it was because Harry never left the country, he and Ginny stayed in the Howling Cottage, name of the house James Potter had left Remus in his will. Not that either Harry or Remus knew that, but somehow Ginny did. Harry already went to Gringotts, he made sure the house was given to Teddy, and a house-elf was sent to make sure it stayed in perfect condition for when the one-year-old would be old enough to enjoy it. 

Now, the trial was over and Harry had all the facts, everything the Aurors could confirm and prove anyway, they told him what they couldn’t prove too, but he rather not think about it. Ginny pulled what was now called a Molly since during the investigation the Aurors found out Arthur was under the same ritual Harry had been. 

Molly found out her fiancé eloped with a muggle and became extremely jealous of her brothers' lives. The Wizarding World had nothing against same-sex relationship, not even against magical twins dating the same person, but they couldn’t bond, no ritual was ever created, no law brought forth to make it legal, and so Arthur, Fabian, and Gideon, lived their lives in a semi-secrecy, everyone knew but no one ever saw them together. During this happy time, Fabian gave birth to Charlie, Fred, and Georges, while Gideon had Bill and Percy. Of course, the time was different back then, and although Gideon and Fabian had looked for Arthur, it was easy for Molly to hide him, pretend he and the children lived under a Fidelius Charm because they received Death Threats, to anyone who asked, while she told her brother she didn’t know where Arthur was. They were the only ones she had to deal, and she even admitted under Veritaserum she was thankful to Anton Dolohov for killing them when they were on their way to the Burrow, finally having found their family. 

For Harry and Ginny, it was different, early on Ginny had kissed him in public, telling everyone she was dating him, if not for James, no one would have known what happened. 

Some wondered what James did to reveal the trickery. Easily enough, he only needed to be born to save Harry. Most thought Ginny was his mother, and Harry wasn’t about to correct them even though he was the one who bore and gave birth to his little boy. A beautiful boy, with his father’s red hair, and his bearer green eyes, not that his father knew, not yet, but soon Harry hoped they would be reunited, he missed the man. He was the reason Harry was living with Andromeda, while she was helping and giving advice on how to care for James and Teddy alike.

Harry didn’t want to find a new house, to have to think about building his life back, create a home without the man he loved by his side. He hoped Bill could convince him to listen to him, not that he would hold it against him if he didn’t. Harry was a coward, he fled the Wizengamot as quickly as he could after Ginny was sentenced to the Kiss, he didn’t want to see Arthur’s tears, hear Ron yell about Harry being a traitor, or see the rejection in his lover’s eyes. After all, how could he forgive him for bonding to his sister, for hiding their kid from him? 

Andromeda tried to tell him none of it was his fault, he didn’t choose to marry Ginny, he wasn’t even aware of his pregnancy before the pain of the birth and his blood flowing out of him brought him back to reality, but he didn’t listen to her, he couldn’t get his hopes up. 

Harry was holding James while he breastfed him, watching out the window as the full moon rose, there were noises coming from the reception room, but Andy told him she would come home late from her weekly dinner with her sister, so he wasn’t too worried. It was only when he turned to put James in his crib that he realized it wasn’t Andy who came through the floo, it was Him. 

“Can I come closer?” He asked, looking so unsure. 

Harry nodded, not sure his voice would work, he already knew his eyes would show the tears threatening to spill, he didn’t think he needed to show more of his emotions until he knew what was going to happen. 

“James Sirius? After your dads?” 

Harry shook his head, “I…”, he coughed, “I changed it, I am sure Sirius would understand, I’ll give the next one his name, if…” He stopped and took a deep breath, no need for rambling. “He saved me, I thought it was fitting, I went to Gringotts and changed the name she gave them for him.” 

“What did you choose?” 

“James Severus,” Harry said and looked down at his sleepy son, who was trying to grab the unknown fingers caressing his cheek. 

“Fitting.” 

“I…” Harry started, but he didn’t know what to say. 

“I thought you didn’t want me anymore, I was broken and depressed and I thought you chose Ginny over me.” 

“NO!” Harry yelled, upsetting James, “shush little pup, I am sorry,” Harry tried to calm him. 

“I know, Bill came to see me when she was arrested, he explained what happened, he told me about James.”

“Oh,” Harry wanted to say more, but he felt like he was drowning. Ginny had been arrested two months ago, plenty of time to come and see him, even if it was just to acknowledge James. 

“I must have grabbed my floo powder to come and see you about 10 times a day since then, but I couldn’t.”

“That’s okay, I understand, it’s too much, and I’ll never keep James away from you, if you want I can bring him to Arthur when you want to see him, and that way you don’t have to see me,” Harry told him quickly, as he turned away from the crib, by now the tears were running freely, and he didn’t want anyone’s pity, especially not His, it would be fine, he went through so much already, this was just one more thing to survive, he could do it, for James. 

“Harry,” George breathed out as he hugged the man from behind, “Merlin, I missed this so much. Just holding you.” 

“I…” Harry stopped himself again with a shudder, “I can’t tell you if I missed you all this time, I wished I could, but you’ve been in all my thoughts since our son’s birth. I wish you had been there, not her, never her.” 

“I know,” George told him, holding him just a little closer. “I don’t want to never see you again Harry, that’s not why I couldn’t come earlier, I just…” He stopped and took a deep breath his nose buried into Harry’s hair, “I moved because I couldn’t watch you be happy with her, not after Fred, losing you too, it was too much and I needed to go away or I would have done something stupid to join him,” He explained and hold tightly onto Harry, so he couldn’t turn into his arms to look at him, like he wanted to. “Let me explain, please,” He pleaded and Harry nodded, entwining their fingers over his now flat stomach, wondering how it would have looked if James was still growing under their joined hands. “When Bill explained everything, I wanted to come to you immediately, I should have. He said you needed time, you didn’t remember who James’ father was yet…”

“I only told him that because I was ashamed, it was my fault you ran away from everyone, I didn’t know if you would want to have anything to do with me, and I couldn’t deal with that, not yet,...” He stopped himself before he could add ‘not ever’, he didn’t want to push George away. 

“Don’t you ever feel guilty about that!” George said forcibly. “Anyway, Bill still brought me to the maternity ward, I watched over you as you slept that night, but by the time you woke up, I worked myself into a frenzy, I blamed myself for not fighting for you, for not being strong enough to save you from her, for putting my own misery above yours…” George explained, and Harry felt tears falling into his hair. 

“It’s all Ginny’s fault, and Molly, she didn’t help her, but she told her and Hermione what she did to your father and Ginny followed her example,” Harry said, with disgust, as he did every time he talked about the woman, who until her programmed death in the morning was still his wife, and her mother.

“I know,” George said, kissing the top of Harry’s head and moving his hands up and down his stomach in a calming gesture, “Bill and Charlie knocked some sense into me tonight, after you fled from the trial, I thought you didn’t want anything to do with our family, with me. They made me see things from your point of view. They also told me you came to see Dad almost daily since Mo… Molly’s arrest, and let Bill babysit James to practice before his daughter’s birth.” 

Harry nodded along with the explanation. 

“I am not saying everything will be alright, because there is a lot we need to talk about, a lot we will need to deal with, but…” George finally turned Harry around so they could look into each other’s eyes. “I love you so much Harry, and I love James already, I don’t want to let her win, I don’t want to waste any more time…”

Harry interrupted him with a light kiss on the lips, “I love you too, I am sorry I never took the time to tell you before, I’ve loved you since our first Quidditch match, I think, I was too young to understand what it meant, but it was always you, only you.”

“Fred…” George said but once more Harry stopped him with a kiss. 

“He was my brother, your brother, I never…” This time it was George’s turn to kiss him. 

“I meant, Fred told me when we were in our sixth year, but I didn’t believe him, he said he heard you talk to Luna, you told her you wanted to ask a boy to the Ball and McGonagall told you ‘no’” George said, smiling for the first time in what seemed like forever. 

Harry couldn’t help himself and run his index finger over George’s lips, his smile was so beautiful, he missed it so much. 

“I wanted to ask you, it was before Fred asked Angelina and Katie to go with you, I didn’t know why you two waited so long before asking them, I guess Fred wanted to see if I would go against the rules,” Harry explained. 

“We should definitely dance than…” Georges said and started to swing them together to a rhythm only he seemed to hear. 

“Do you…” Harry asked when he found to courage to interrupt their peaceful moment. 

“Move in with me? I mean, I’ll move back to Dad’s for a while, until we find a house…” George said quickly. 

Harry couldn’t help but beam at him, “While I don’t think we should leave your dad alone, not now, I think I’d rather move to France with you, I think we deserve some time away from the hype of the trial, from the ‘Savior’s’ fans, I want to be just us,” He said, “and James.” 

“And maybe a little Sirius along the way,” George added. 

“I was thinking Orion would be better, I don’t think I could survive another Sirius Serious joke,” Harry said automatically before realizing what they were talking about and looking up to see George’s face so fast he got a little dizzy. “You want more babies with me?” 

“I want to spend all my life with you, and I want to see you round with my child and do all the things we both missed this time around while we raise our James to be the happiest child to ever walk the Earth,” George told him. 

“No turning him into anything until he is 4,” Harry said with a pout. 

“But…” George started to protest but his grin and mischievous eyes told Harry it was just for show. 

“Stay tonight?” Harry asked. 

Instead of answering him George lowered his head and captured Harry’s lips into a heated kiss. The night, the year, their entire life. The road ahead of them might be unknown, and there might be bumps along the way, but George intended to be right by Harry’s side, he would never leave him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ;) 
> 
> THIS IS A ONE-SHOT I HAVE NO PLAN FOR A FUTURE CHAPTER!!
> 
> Don't hesitate to mention it in the comments if I missed a tag ;)  
> FYI; I thought about putting a Rape/Non-Con warning for Molly and Ginny... But actually, nowhere does it say if either ever had sex with Arthur or Harry and I chose to think that they didn't because although the ritual made them think they loved the women, they couldn't get it up for them... Like their magic was protecting them from her...


End file.
